


Never Have I Ever

by SneetchesToo



Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fire Fam - Freeform, Humor, M/M, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 3: Teamwork Makes the Dreamwork - Owen and the teamOwen thought team bonding would be good for them, this, this was just taking it a little too far.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand
Series: Owen Strand Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957519
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> *I am not sorry for any of this.  
> **Mentions to drinking, smoking, and some naughty things.

Owen couldn’t believe he had let the team talk him into this.

It’s not that he was opposed to team bonding.

Or even to team drinking.

But drinking games?

They weren’t his thing.

“Alright, does everyone know how to play?” And the fact that it was Paul who initiated this didn’t help.

The man could read them all like an open book.

Why the hell did he feel the need to make them all embarrass themselves?

“It’s easy.” Marjan added as she set the bottle of tequila Michelle had snagged from the bar on the table. “Someone says ‘never have I ever…’ and then adds in something they have or haven’t done.”

“If you’ve done it,” Carlos piping in with such excitement was rather concerning, “you take a shot.”

“The first one to fall over wins?” Judd raised an eyebrow as he asked the question.

“No one wins.” TK added, setting his bottle of mineral water in front of him. “Besides, Marjan and I aren’t actually drinking, so it’s kind of unfair…”

“Works for me.” Michelle was entirely too enthusiastic about this.

“I’m in.” If Grace was in, he was in trouble.

The woman was a saint.

She wouldn’t take a single shot the whole round was his guess.

“Alright, Carlos, you first?” Carlos shrugged as he thought for a second, Michelle pouring everyone’s shots as they waited.

“Never have I ever… had sex at work.” Carlos’ comment was unfair.

And entirely too easy.

Owen watched as everyone but Paul and Marjan took a shot.

He threw his back when Michelle cocked her head to the side and glared at him.

He couldn’t really lie about that one when his counterpart was right there.

“Man y’all are just wrong.” Paul piped in with a chuckle.

“Never have I ever had sex in the shower…” TK said quickly, “at the firehouse.”

Again, everyone but Paul and Marjan took a shot.

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Judd added as he shook his head. “I hate this game.”

“I have a feeling Judd’s gonna be the first one on the floor.” Marjan said with a laugh. “Michelle, your turn.”

He could practically see the wheels in Michelle’s head spinning as she tried to come up with something.

“Never have I ever… smoked weed.” Michelle must not have cared that Carlos was there did she?

But she did her shot regardless.

Owen waited to see who else was going all in.

Paul shrugged and downed his first shot of the game.

TK followed him and Owen wasn’t surprised.

What did surprise him was when Carlos downed his shot with his eyes closed.

“Really?” Marjan seemed shocked at that one, not that Owen wasn’t either.

“The fact that he,” Carlos pointed across the table at Judd and glared, “hasn’t taken his shot yet is not fair.”

“What, I’ve never…” Judd seemed appalled at the acquisition but Grace just rolled her eyes and picked his shot glass up, handing it to him before she lifted hers to her lips, downing it quickly. “She’s lying.”

“No I am not.” Grace crossed her arms over her chest and sent a fiery gaze her husband’s way. “But you are. Take the damn shot Judd.”

He rolled his eyes before downing it.

“This ain’t far.” He added as he slammed the glass down. “My friends are a bad influence.”

“No.” Grace added. “Michelle’s a bad influence.”

“Hey now.” She feigned betrayal but Owen could tell she wasn’t the least bit hurt by their words.

“I’m pretty sure that you,” TK pointed his finger Owen’s way and he raised an eyebrow at his son, “need to take a damn shot.”

“Oh fine.” He downed his shot without complaint.

He guessed it was hard to lie about things when the people sitting around the table knew you all too well.

“Marjan’s winning.” Carlos said after a minute of silence. “She hasn’t touched her shot.”

“Guess I’m just too good for y’all.” She crossed her arms over her chest smugly as she leaned back against her chair.

“I’ve got one that’ll get her out.” Paul said with a smile. “Never have I ever… gotten in a fist fight.”

Owen watched as literally everyone at the table downed their shots, including him.

“Well damn.” Marjan chuckled as everyone but her and TK made a face. “That one was good Paul.”

“We’re so all going to hell after this.” TK said as he poured some more mineral water in his glass.

“So far, Michelle’s driving.” The woman in question reached over and smacked Judd’s arm with a huff.

“You hush!” Owen couldn’t help but laugh at their childish behavior.

Maybe hanging out like this more often was what they needed.

“Grace, you’re up.” They all watched as Grace contemplated what she was going to bless them with.

“Never have I ever… skipped school.” That was a good one.

One that got every single one of them to down their shot.

Including Paul.

“Paul, I’m shocked.” Owen hadn’t been expecting that one.

“Look, senior year of high school, I had the world’s worst physics teacher.” He grabbed the bottle of tequila and began refilling everyone’s shots. “Even straight A student me couldn’t handle that shit everyday.”

They all nodded in agreement.

He guessed that everyone had probably skipped physics class at least once.

Lord knows he did.

“TK…” Carlos raised an eyebrow at Marjan’s suggestion of the next victim.

“Be nice.” The cop hissed, watching as his boyfriend made a smug face before speaking up.

“Never have I ever… kissed someone of the same sex.” Well that was going to get him and Carlos out for sure.

And then Paul, which no one was shocked about.

But Michelle down her shot with a shrug had all eyes turning to her.

“What?” Not that it was a big deal, but it was certainly not something they expected. “It was the 90s. People did weird things in the 90s.”

Grace nodded her head as she gave her an understanding look.

God Owen was old.

“Alright, my turn.” Marjan rubbed her hands together before letting them all have it. “Never have I ever… been on a blind date.”

Every single person at the table except for Judd groaned before downing their shot.

“Ha!” He pointed at them all as he chuckled. “Finally, a shot I can’t take.”

“Judd…” Grace looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he stared back like a deer in the headlights. “We met on a blind date.”

“No. No we didn’t.” He looked very confused and Owen couldn’t help but laugh. “We met at church.”

“And then, two days later, that one over there…” Grace pointed at Michelle who beamed back at them both with a twinkle in her eye. “Told me that she knew someone I’d like. That I should go on a date with him, despite never having met him.”

“That someone was you.” Michelle whispered as she patted Judd’s arm again.

“That ain’t how I remember it.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as they all stared him down. “Fine.”

He took the shot, coughing as the liquid burn his throat.

“Y’all suck.” He pouted.

“It’s okay honey, that’s just the tequila talking.” Grace patted his back with a smile.

“It’s your turn Judd.” Paul added.

They all sat and waited for Judd to come up with something.

But he apparently had nothing.

“Alright ya’ll this is stupid.” Judd hissed out as all eyes turned to him. “I ain’t going.”

“You have to Judd.” TK glared at him and Owen laughed.

Maybe he had had one too many shots.

“It’s the rules Judson!” Michelle pointed at him and Judd rolled his eyes as he scowled.

“Fine. Never have I ever…” The wheels were just a turning in his head and Owen let out a chuckle at the look of concentration on his face.

He bet this would be a good one.

“Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.” Owen guessed that the whole point of trying not to take a drink was lost on the man.

He downed his shot, along with Paul, neither of which they were shocked about.

But then Grace downed hers, followed by Marjan and Michelle, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

He, TK, and Carlos were the only ones left.

And he knew damn well that TK was lying.

“Take a shot son.” He pointed at the kid as he stared him down.

“Not until you take yours, dad.” Oh dammit that kid was good.

They both downed their shots before all sets of eyes turned toward the only one who hadn’t drunk.

Carlos.

“He’s lying and he knows it.” Judd, TK, and Michelle all said roughly the same thing, at the same time, and Carlos blushed.

“Take the shot or I tell them where it is.” Judd said with a chuckle.

“It’s on his ass.” TK piped in.

Owen had a feeling that was a lie.

But Carlos took the shot anyway, glaring at the three people who had so loudly called him out.

“I hate you. All of you.” Michelle giggled and Judd let out a howl as TK just wrapped an arm around him.

“Alright Cap,” Oh crap, did he have to do this, “it’s your turn.”

“Never have I ever…” He watched as all eyes were on him as he tried to think of something.

This was a lot harder than he thought.

“It’s not that hard dad.” Easy for him to say, he was pretty in tune with the world right now.

“Fine.” He had a good one, one that would surely stump them all. “Never have I ever sent naked pictures of myself to someone… sitting at this table.”

He downed his shot pretty quickly, the burn of the tequila making his eyes water.

But they didn’t water enough for him to miss Michelle downing her own shot, TK doing the same with his mineral water.

He wasn’t surprised by Michelle, not in the least.

Especially given that he had had a very hard time concentrating at work after she sent that one.

But TK?

Oh for fuck’s sake.

It was Carlos wasn’t it?

The man in question though was darting his eyes back and forth between him and the woman seated to his left.

“Please tell me you two aren’t sending nudes to each other?” Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grace busted out laughing from her spot beside Judd and Owen watched as Marjan and Paul quickly made themselves very busy with their napkins.

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” Judd howled out. “Y’all are gross. I’m out.”

Judd jumped from his seat so quickly he fell, eliciting a howl of laughter from TK.

“I’m not even drinking and you guys have me feeling a little tipsy.” Marjan pushed herself to stand as well. “I’m outta here.”

She and Paul made their exists, Judd and Grace following them out the door.

And then there were four.

“TK, have you been sending nudes to my best-friend?” Michelle was probably tipsier than needed right now, but something about her slightly flushed cheeks and the smirk on her face had Owen feeling some kind of way.

“Who else would I be sending them to?” TK raised an eyebrow and Owen could practically feel the blush rising on Carlos’ cheeks. “I mean, Judd’s cute and all, but he ain’t my type.”

Michelle busted out laughing and Owen followed suit.

This had definitely turned out better than he had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yes I realize I didn't write Mateo into this but I couldn't get his character to write the way I wanted and frankly I'm not his biggest fan, so I left him out. I make no apologies.  
>  **Comments please.**


End file.
